D
“D” Tepesh ---Vampyr, Stalker of Undead Appearance D's looks are described as unrivaled, so much that even men find him gorgeous, and women swoon. He wears a faded black long coat, and a wide brimmed traveler's hat that conceals his features, allowing only his upper face to show from above a thick scarf. He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a milky white complexion, a powerful frame, and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose, with long thin cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. Personality D is very cold and distant, but he is not an intentionally abrasive person. His demeanor is forged from steel, seemingly emotionless, but is capable of adequately expressing himself when the situation calls for it. He is a powerful Vampyr who hates the Dark every bit as much as Donovan and has proven time after time, that he is not a man to be trifled with. Though he would never admit it, D respects individuals who demonstrate a fierce determination to survive the hardships cast upon them by supernatural beings, and has been shown to assist these persons without discussions of payment or reward. Which was why he allowed Kasumi and her family to aid in the fight against Dimitri even going so far as to allow Kasumi to share blood with her sisters Nabiki and Natsume the new Slayer History When Ling-Ko was attacked she summoned the Enforcers since D was in Nerima he decided to involve himself. Arriving at the Tendo dojo Julian informed them about the attack, Ling-Ko’s kidnapping, as well as the fact that it was Jeddah who was running things. Upon hearing that he was trying to resurrect Mor'ghul the Enforcers attempted to take charge of things. When Nabiki and the others started to protest they threatened to put them into protective custody. Natsume and Kuno were about to attempt to fight them only to be stopped by Lenore. They finally revealed themselves as Arkadians when Miyu asked how they expected to take on Dimitri by themselves. Another fight almost ensued when they addressed their wish to take Kasumi the new queen. At this point D finally put a stop to everything. Telling them to ease up and hear what Kasumi had to say and much to everyone’s surprise they did just that. This allowed Donovan to explain the details of his plan and the effects that he was hoping to create. Even the brawny Enforcers registered alarm when they heard this, but D only stared from beneath the lip of his broad-brimmed hat. Intrigued that Donovan himself would make such a suggestion Dallowed them to go through with it. After Nabiki and Kasumi shared blood Natsume was ready only to be stopped by D as Kasumi still needed time to let the borrowed memories settle in before she could shares her blood with her. When Kasumi was ready D gave her his knife so that she could cut her palm and allow Natsume to drink her blood. However when Natsume went into a trance a furious Kurumi licked Kasumi’s palm before D could stop her. D and Donovan explained to a distraught Mouuse that Kurumi had elected to become Natsume’s protector and entered into the dreamstate with her. When they noticed that Nodoka bore Ling-Ko’s mark making her and her family a part of the Tsiel tribe the Enforcers left to inform the council. Moments after they left Morgan appeared wishing to form an alliance as she realized that the Kamasenken had made him to powerful which would only become worse if he absorbs his father’s power. . Everyone agreed that they couldn’t allow that to happen but before they could leave Donovan revealed the final step of his plan giving Kasumi a Bloodstone. Morgan tried to warn them about how dangerous that was but before she could Kasumi grabbed the stone and all at once light exploded in the palms of Kasumi's hands, and as she and the others gasped and looked on in amazement the thing came to life and expanded, and all at once its radiance burst forth and bathed the entire Tendo yard in the pink-hued glow of an exploding star as Kasumi rose up into the air, suddenly transfixed in the light of a holy radiance that transported her beyond all time and spatial conception... When Kasumi returned to to the mortal plane of existence the awed expressions of both her family and the Darkstalkers greeted her. Kasumi gently touched bare feet upon the ground once again and felt the folding of wings behind her back as her dress altered abruptly and strange markings briefly appeared upon her face, to fade away moments later, leaving her much the same in appearance as before...yet somehow radiating an inner light that was breathtaking. Nabiki was the first to break the silence bringing everyone out of their stupor. Though Larva was the first to remember Morgan’s warning and asked her why she thought it was a bad idea to give it to a Queen. Morgan explained that according to legends...if you do so, then a Queen can be transformed into a goddess. Only Donovan seemed unaffected by the transformation, and when he asked if Kasumi was ready to rescue Ranma and stop Dimitri Kasumi’s affirmative reply had a musical quality to it as the slight movement of her head caused the unusual set of earrings that she was wearing to reflect the light...revealing the fact that one of them was quite obviously a miniaturized Bloodstone. The rest of the Posse and the Nightbreed floated in the air above Nabiki, Frank, Keiko and Morgan leading the pack was Kasumi glanced back down her sister feeling a certain thrill about going to the rescue of her little brother at Nabiki's side, no longer a burden or a useless appendage to a fight but an actual player in the Posse. The rest of her family and friends were still getting used to the idea that they were floating in air without any visible means of support, held aloft by the power of Kasumi as she telekinetically transported these fighters from her home to the place of battle. Natsume, Kurumi, Tatewaki, Mousse, Nodoka, Happosai, Soun and Genma were all doing their level best to cope with being several hundred meters in the air and drifting as leisurely as sakura blossoms on a warm summer breeze. Natsumi and Miyuki were doing their best not to lose their lunch while Himiko, Nagi, Miyu and Yui seemed to be taking it all in stride, while Julian cling to the arms of Yamina and Leguire flew on his own vampiric power, and the mysterious D kept pace with Talbain by leaping from roof to roof much nearer to ground level. Julian and Larva who was also floating under his own auspices were the first to notice Pyron. Kasumi guided her group to a relatively clear area and was about to set everyone down when they were attacked by Jeddah’s mercenaries She cried out upon seeing the shoulder-fired rocket heading unerringly towards the speeding motorcycle commanded by Frank and at such a speed that it made avoidance all but impossible. Luckily Frank saw the puff of smoke long before the rocket sped towards his position allowing his cycle to intercept them. Talbain and D saw this and paused in their own forward momentum. As John warned everyone that they were being ambushed D's hand moved faster than the eye could perceive and snagged a crossbow bolt that had been aimed for his head. After Kasumi defeated Lilith Queen-Bee tried to blindside her with a swarm of her subjects with which she intended to sting Kasumi to death, but before the killer bees made it halfway D thrust himself into their path and sucked them in through the demonic mouth in his palm. Moving like a blue D felled Queen-Bee like a tree limb. When Morgan and Dimitri disappeared as well Frank and Happosai quickly realized that they had gone sideways through a slip in the timefield. Everyone was ready to rush in but were stopped by Frank who felt it was best to take the strongest among them who were still able to fight, and the rest wait there for them to return. So that if they didn’t manage to stop the spell from being cast, they’ll have a backup plan to prevent a Rakshasa invasion. Unfortunately as they got there they were caught in a trap set by Pyron. D was trapped in vines and forced to use his hand to get free. While also being forced to hear his quips about how he underestimated his enemies. Te moment they were free D set off to find the others. Unfortunately this proved easier said then done as Subspace is a vast, an almost infinitely large playing field, forcing him to lock onto the pattern of his allies. After sensing someone giving off strong vibes D preceded with caution only to find Happosai lounging around by a pool area sipping iced tea while his every care and fancy was being tended to by a gaggle of breathtakingly beautiful young women wearing lacy see-through panties. It occurred to both D and his Hand at that moment that many of the gorgeous women fanning Happosai down or picking grapes to feed him, or otherwise prostrating themselves at his feet in various reclining and submissive positions all bore a strong resemblance to many of their female allies of the benighted evening, everyone from Ling-Ko and her cousins to Lenore, Miyu, Yui and Yasmina to the female members of the Tendo/Saotome household with detectives Miyuki and Natsumi and some women D did not even recognize all giving one the impression that these conjured up Houri were the result of the old man's powerful and perverse imagination. It left one with a peculiar sense that the old man's priorities were somewhere other than with the mission. Happosai finally acknowledged them when one of the woman noticed they were there. D was shocked when he referred to him as Vlad’s son surprised that he knew his father. Happosai also revealed that he knew him when he was younger though initially skeptical he quickly changed the subject when Happosai almost revealed his name. This surprised his hand as well as even he didn’t know D’s real name. but D was adamant that they find Jeddah, Pyron, Dimitri and Morgan, and put a stop to whatever it is that they are planning. D’s finally shock came when Happosai revealed that he was perfectly aware that all of the women were just figments of his imagination before they felt Jeddah’s spell being completed. Happosai took off in a fast hope and run, even as his harem dissolved into the subspace proto-matter from which they had been conjured. Leaving D and his Hand baffled that someone could be so perverted before following him. D easily took down his share of the Rakshasa, his long sword blazing a path of deadly steel to work their destruction. Happosai, who fought near to his side, was also barely troubled by the marauding demons, his formidable martial arts skilled backed by centuries of knowledge in Ki attacks and other forms of effective counter-measures, though in truth the ancient Master never took his eye away from Kasumi, who was standing apart from the fray with a troubled and much-vexed expression, being clearly the object of Mor'ghul's dark intentions. When BB Hood began spraying a seemingly endless stream of nine-millimeter shells at the nearest of the Rakshasa she unfortunately forgot about her allies forcing them to take cover. He was then nearly sent sprawling by a forcewave unleashed by Nabiki after her braid was chopped off. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. By this point Eve made her presence known just as Vlad arrived. D calmly greeted his father who after introducing himself to everyone quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone. Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. Everyone was about to head home when Kurumi realized that she hadn’t seen Happosai in a while. This revelation caused Frank to panic as he must have followed Dracula and Eve. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. This caused Donovan to remark about how somethings never change only to see the curious look turned his way by a silent Anita, to which he donned his most inscrutable of expressions. Powers and Abilities Category:Continuum-59343921